


Missing You

by Serenity1



Series: McDuck / Crackshell [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Business Trip, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Fenton is missing his beloved.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck
Series: McDuck / Crackshell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> \-----------

Fenton hated this as he was alone in a huge, king size bed without his older boyfriend beside him. Scrooge have left to go to Europe with Launchpad two days ago as it has something to do with a merging contract.

Usually Fenton would go with Scrooge if it was for business, but this time around, he made Fenton stay back in Duckburg and work at the Money Bin.

Fenton have been shocked by the news as he stared at his boyfriend in surprised. He pleaded with Scrooge but there was no acceptance by him.

That was where he was now, laying on bed and just thinking on what Scrooge may be doing right now. It was daylight in Europe so it was probably business as usual for him.

Fenton sighed as he looks over to where his cell phone was on the bedside table. He was tempted to call Scrooge to see how his day was, but he could be interrupting a meeting.

He groaned in frustration when his cell phone suddenly rang. Eagerly, he reaches over to see whose calling and saw that it was Scroogey!

Excitedly he quickly hit the video call to see his love's face as he was missing him too much. "Scroogey!" Fenton exclaims happily as soon as the screen pops up with him.

"How are things going on at the Money Bin?" Scrooge asked.

Fenton was disappointed that he wasn't asking about him. "Nothing too exciting, Mrs. Featherby has been answering calls nonstop," he said.

Scrooge winced, "I'll raise her salary when I get back. How are the boys?" He asked.

The two spoke about the Money Bin and their family till Fenton asked: "how many more days, Scroogey?"

"I'm getting close to a deal, why?" He asked.

"I miss you," Fenton admitted.

There was silence until Scrooge asked: "have you been sleeping and eating?"

"Sleeping, no. Eating, yes," Fenton said.

Scrooge sighed as he licks his lips, "you look so hot right now, Fenton. I wish I was there laying beside you," he began.

"Scroogey?"

"Stroke your cock for me, I want to see you," Scrooge said hotly.

Fenton blushes as he moves so that his phone was propped beside him on the pillow and facing his body so Scrooge can see his cock.

"That's it, spread your legs," Scrooge said as he saw that Fenton was ready to go to bed and wasn't wearing any pants.

Fenton did as he was told as he put his hand on his cock and begun to stroke it slowly. "Mmm, do you know where I am now, Fenton?" Scrooge asked.

Fenton could hear that his breathing was starting to increase a bit. "W-Where?" He stammers out.

"In my hotel room," Scrooge said, "I was looking over at the business contract when I decided to call you and to my surprise, I caught you before you went to bed," he said.

"Which means…" Fenton began as his eyes widened on what his boyfriend was doing right now.

"Yep, I can't stop thinking about you, Fenton. It's been too long since we both had sex," Scrooge said.

"You're always too busy," Fenton pointed out with a slight huff.

"Mmm, when I get back, how about we do it in my office? You can ride my cock and you can be as loud as you want," Scrooge suggested.

That image was brought into Fenton's mind as he increases his speed of his stroking. "Oh fuck," Fenton mutters.

He heard Scrooge groaned as he knows that if he swears, it turns him on as he rarely swears. "What about the other employees? Wouldn't they hear?" Fenton asked licking his lips.

Scrooge was starting to moan and Fenton knew that the both of them were close to having an orgasm. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind as you would be too busy to care," he said.

"I can suck your cock afterwards," Fenton replies.

"Ohhhhh and I'll be deepthroating you," Scrooge said moaning.

There was silence between the two as both ducks were busy stroking and close on an orgasm. The only noises that could be heard was their heavy breathing and moaning.

It wasn't long till Fenton came right there with a moan followed by Scrooge on the phone. There was a clank noise coming from the phone but Fenton ignored it as he was trying to catch his breath.

Masturbating and having phone sex wasn't the same without your significant other beside you but it will do until Scroogey gets back.

"Fenton?" Scrooge asked after awhile.

"Mmm?" 

"It looks like my planned work," Scrooge said smirking, "I even dropped my phone after coming," he added shaking his head.

Fenton yawned as he looks over at the phone to stare at Scrooge's face. "When can we call each other again?" He asked.

"I'll try before I leave Europe," Scrooge promised and he was about to say something else when Fenton could hear a beeping noise at the other end. "Argh, his calling, Fenton. I need to go," he said giving Fenton an apologetic look.

"I love you, Scroogey," Fenton said as he kissed his fingers before moving it to the front of the screen for Scrooge.

Scrooge wasn't the sentimental type and Fenton wasn't expecting him to say anything mushy back. "I love you too, now go to sleep," he said and he hung up the phone before Fenton said anything.

Fenton sighed as he turned off his phone but was staring at it for a moment thinking Scrooge might call back.

He really did missed Scrooge and soon he will be able to see his beloved back on this bed.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> How is it, yay or nay? Be on the lookout for more stories.


End file.
